thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Thundera - Part IV
Return to Thundera - Part IV is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 7, 1989. Summary Mumm-Ra sends Ma-Mutt, disguised as Mandora, to free the Mutants from the Circus Train. He then sends them to Third Earth to eliminate Tygra and Pumyra. Story Inside the Great Beneath, the ThunderCats are struggling to stabilize the Mighty Gyroscope. Panthro and Bengali try their best to fix the massive machine but are unable to do so because they know very little about the actual mechanics of the Gyroscope. Bengali fashions a replacement for the regulator but it fails as the Gyroscope swivels wildly. The erratic motion of the Gyroscope causes a massive tremor and gravitational disturbance at the construction site of New Cats Lair. The mayhem results in Snarf getting pinned under a giant boulder. Alerted about Snarf’s situation by the Sword of Omens, Lion-O rushes to the rescue. He is joined by Cheetara, Lynx-O and Torr and together they are able to free Snarf. Meanwhile inside the New Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra is confident that with the Gyroscope’s regulator in his possession, it is only a matter of time before the Gyroscope fails entirely, destroying New Thundera and the ThunderCats with it. He thus turns his attention to Tygra and Pumyra, the only ThunderCats left on Third Earth. He devises a scheme to employ the Mutants to destroy them and sends Ma-Mutt to carry out the plan. Flying through space, Ma-Mutt takes on the guise of Mandora and intercepts the Circus Train in which the Mutants are imprisoned. He casts Captain Bragg and Crownan out of the ship before piloting it to Castle Plun-Darr. Once they reach Third Earth, Ma-Mutt frees the Mutants and a hologram of Mumm-Ra instructs them what to do. Glad to be free and back home, the Mutants oblige. Piloting their vehicles, the Mutants first head to Hook Mountain to eliminate Snowman. As the Lord of the Snows comes under fire from the Mutants, Snowmeow fetches Pumyra and Tygra and together they succeed in defeating the Mutants and imprisoning them in the Circus Train. During this time, the real Mandora rescues Captain Bragg and brings him safely to Third Earth. Back on New Thundera, Bengali and Panthro report to the other ThunderCats that they have managed to gain temporary control over the Gyroscope by means of a replacement regulator. However, it won’t last long and they have to seek out the real regulator before it’s too late. The episode ends with Mumm-Ra destroying the regulator by throwing it in the magical bubbling waters of his cauldron. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Return to Thundera - Part IV on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)